Hurt and Broken
by xok6261xo
Summary: At a birthday party gone wrong, Hinata gets raped. The criminal is slowly losing his mind. Darkfic, about KibaxHinata.


Summary: At a birthday party gone wrong, Hinata gets raped. The criminal is slowly losing his mind. Darkfic, about KibaxHinata.

**Disclaimer: Neither ****xok6261xo or**** Sasukeluva223**** owns Naruto. We're simply borrowing him =) **

**Title: Hurt and Broken **

**Author: xok6261xo (co written with Sasukeluva223) **

**Rating: M **

**xok6261xo: Hinata's POV **

**Sasukeluva223: Kiba's POV (oh yeah!)**

**________________________________________________________________ **

**Hinata's POV: **

_**Dear Diary,**_

On September 18th of 2007, I received shocking news from my doctor that would change my life forever. I was pregnant and this is how it all started……

10 months earlier, Naruto brought me to a dance club for my birthday. I had just turned 21, and he had set up a surprise birthday party for me at the Kitty-Cat club.

I was drunk and had no idea what was going on, nor did I notice somebody slip something into my drink.

That's what happened. That's what started this whole mess. I'd left my drink unattended for one minute and when I took a sip, instantly I felt horribly sick to my stomach. That's when I blacked out.

I couldn't remember from that moment on, and when I finally awoke I realized where I was. I was laying a dumpster. I got up, and felt really dizzy and had a killer hangover. I couldn't walk. I felt pain everywhere.

I had no idea where anybody was. _Where'd they all go? They're all a bunch of douche bags._ I thought darkly to myself. _Why would they leave me like this? _But one thing I didn't know until Naruto later told me, was that I had disappeared. Had been kidnapped and he had searched the whole country side for me.

The next day, I walked around a bit and found out that I was in the Sound Village. I had so many questions: _Why was I lying in a dumpster? And why in the sound village? _

Whoever kidnapped me, lived nearby. By my first mission was to get home…. and quickly.

On my way I met up with a kunoichi by the name of Kayleigh who was also going back to Konoha.

Kayleigh: "So what are you doing back in the Sound Village?"

Me: "Well, actually I don't know…I woke up and I was in a dumpster in an alley. And what about you?"

Kayleigh: "Just visiting some old friends…"

Me: "Oh…."

Kayleigh: "Sounds like someone doesn't want you around."

Me: "Yeah, I know. It's a little odd, because the only people at the club were the people at my party."

Kayleigh: "That's strange as soon as we get to Konoha, we can sort this all out."

**Kiba's POV**

_**Dear Journal, **_

On September 18th of 2007, I committed a serious crime. I don't know why I did it. Perhaps it was the way she was dressed that night. Or maybe it was my way of saying Happy Birthday.

Maybe I was too drunk to know what I was doing. Either way, that slut got what she was asking for.

Hinata's 21st birthday. She'd grown up over that years. Gotten tougher. More womanly. More daring. Hinata still hadn't gotten a first kiss yet. Probably too afraid. She was a daddy's girl, never breaking the rules. But a hot daddy's girl.

Maybe that's why I raped her. Anyway, the Kitty Cat club was the kinkiest place in the land of fire. Complete with showgirls and poles and everything. Every man's dream.

All her close friends were invited: the blonde idiot, Naruto; ultra-cool Sasuke; hot, pink haired, Sakura; Shino, a.k.a: Bug nerd; the blonde bimbo, Ino; lazy-ass, Shikamaru; fat-ass, Choji; Hinata's girl-like cousin, Neji; bushy browed, Lee; and some girl named Tenten.

Yeah, we hung out danced and ate cake and pasted around presents. Hinata was dressed in an outfit hot enough to give boys wet-dreams for a year. A tight tank top and a micro-mini, showing off what her mama gave her.

Naruto, being the little fag he is, started a drinking game. After five rounds, I was wasted. I couldn't distinguish the different between up and down.

Just then, Hinata walked by, putting censored thoughts in my mind. She was on her way to the bathroom. I had medicine in my pocket for my killer headaches, but I figured if I put it in her drink, she might over dose and pass out.

It worked. Hinata complained of feeling sick, so she excused herself for a while. I knew that was my cue to follow. Claiming to go to the bathroom, I followed her outside and waited.

Hinata sank to the ground as the medicine kicked in. Then I pounced. We had to get to the nearest village, so could do my deed. Scooping her up bridal style, I left Konoha.

When we arrived in the Sound Village, I was completely aroused and I couldn't wait. Stepping into an ally, I threw Hinata to the ground. Her head thunked against the ground. If she had been awake, this would have been better. I smiled thinking of her sounds of pain and lust and her face twisted in pleasure and pain.

But that would have to wait another time. I tore her clothes off and started my task. Hinata was developed for her age, I followed her curves with my eyes as I moved even faster, panting. She slept unknowing as I deflowered her. That turned me on even more.

Fifteen minutes later, I lay there, out of breath. The fact that Hinata was still a virgin made the whole thing much harder. My energy was spent as I struggled to my feet. If I was caught, I would end up in prison, and that was not an option.

I threw Hinata's clothes back on and stuffed her in a dumpster. Zipping up my pants, I quickly tried to erase the evidence. I'd have to admit, I clean up pretty well.

I left the Sound village and headed home. My conscience was nagging me but I ignored it. I couldn't help my urges and Hinata had been asking for it. Whatever happened, I couldn't let anyone find out.

_To Be Continued……… _

________________________________________________________________

**Both: And…. We're done! Yay! *high five each other* **

**Jen: When you review, no flames please. This is Kaylee's first story. **

**Kaylee: If you review, you get a cookie! **

**Jen: I want a cookie! No fair! **

**Kaylee: *whacks Jen on the head* No cookies for you! Bad Jen! Bad Jen! **

**Jen: *whimpering in pain* owwie! **

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! BYE!!!!**


End file.
